


Line of Sight

by liege



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Acceptance, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Korra/Asami Sato-centric, Post-The Legend of Korra: Turf Wars, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, Turf Wars Spoilers, korra and asami are in love and you gotta deal with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liege/pseuds/liege
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS FROM THE ENDING OF TURF WARS 3!!! (And also Turf Wars 1 & 2)Korra and Asami had been through a lot over the years of their young lives. After the dust has settled, they finally got the chance to explore their new-found relationship.





	Line of Sight

“I love you, Asami”

          Not even the bright glow of the spirit portal illuminated on Asami’s face could compare with her dazzling smile when Korra said those three words. Years of mutual pining and torturous waiting has finally led to this. Her heart blossomed along with the tears in her eyes while the golden pillar of pure light in the distance created by the same pair of hands she is holding loomed over them, as if bearing witness to their proclamation.

          “I love you too.” Asami declared breathlessly. Korra’s blue eyes shone lovingly while she snaked her arm around the engineer’s slim waist, her hands resting comfortably on the folds of expensive red silk, but that feeling under her fingers does not come close to the ethereal happiness the young Avatar felt as she held Asami close, not wanting to spare any distance after she had finally got the guts to step up and confess to the love of her life. When Korra felt an arm around her waist in an identical fashion and the neat bun of dark hair nestling against her, she finally felt complete.

         

          They spent a few more moments to themselves away from the merriment of Zhu Li’s victory on the cool, quiet balcony; basking in each other’s presence despite the distant sound of cheering and stomping resounding from the glass doors behind them. Korra unconsciously heated her hands up to warm Asami’s cold ones, knowing that Asami tends to get cold more easily than the water tribe girl does, especially with the shoulder and back baring number Asami donned for the occasion. They shared a few smiles and giggles here and there, until Korra’s eyes hooded over and darted to Asami’s red lips. Asami felt Korra’s hands and body getting slightly hotter, and she flashed a cunning smirk in return, playing along with Korra’s game as she pulled the shorter woman into her. Korra’s eyes widened in shock, but quickly softened when the taller woman hovered over her face, intelligent green eyes focusing intently on her own.

 _So_ this _is what she wanted in her office that time!_ Korra realized as Asami came closer; her face red as she excitedly anticipated what comes next…

_Hrssskkk!_

The harsh scraping sound of the glass door interrupted the couple and Korra jumped in Asami’s arms with shock.

“Heyyyyy guys! I was searching high and…” Bolin faltered, as Asami pinched the bridge of her nose in pure annoyance. “…low.” Opal poked her head from under Bolin’s arm as if she is an extension of him, which at this point is hardly unbelievable considering the amount of time they are together once they have time off from their duties.

“Soooo… You guys coming back to the commemoration?” Bolin squeaked.

 “Spirits, Bolin! NOT the time!” Opal rolled her eyes, but shifted her expression instantly into a meek one as she regarded the couple before her, who were sporting identical blushes, but still not separated from each other’s arms.

“Ummm…. So…. The dancing part is coming up, and the city would like see their It girls on the floor, so…uh...” Opal announced rapidly, already nudging a waving Bolin to go back behind the door. “We’ll see ya when ya’ll are ready! Bye! Oh goodness, I’m soooo happy for them!”

Just as the couple shut the door with Opal still squealing in delight, the interrupted pair broke down into laughter.

“Sooo….” Korra hesitated, not quite ready to leave when Asami’s arms felt so right against her back and Asami blushing face before her being the prettiest sight in the world. Asami leaned her forehead against Korra’s, pecking her in the lips quickly as she reluctantly switched from holding her waist to her hands.

“The dance floor beckons.” Asami beamed. “Come on, I want to show off how beautiful my girlfriend is.”

**Author's Note:**

> :) Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
